Time Will Tell
by SerpentinKatie
Summary: HGLM. Marriage Law is enact and Hermione becomes a 'victim'. Not, my best summary, but... RLSS, HPLL, DMGW, BZRW. Chapter 7 is up!
1. Cold Coffee

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. JK. Rowling owns all Characters. :)**

**Warnings: There is slash, but none dealing with the main couple.**

**I hope you like this first chapter! **

**R&R...**

* * *

_**Chapter 1: Cold Coffee**_

* * *

She stared down at the letter that laid on the kitchen table. She just stared at it. She couldn't believe that Hogwarts was reopening. She knew that after the war many of the remaining Professors and Order members had started to renovate the old castle, but she never imagined it would reopen. She thought that it would be turned into a sort of a memorial for the ones that were lost in the war, but she guessed she thought wrong. 

This would be her seventh year at Hogwarts. She always thought, from the very beginning, that she would 'out stand' all of her O.W.L.'s and N.E.W.T.S., that she would make Head Girl and graduate at the highest level in her class, that she would go home and go to University as she had promised her parents. She never thought that she would be fighting in war, lose her parent to the Killing Curse, and then become a depressed 17 year old witch.

"Are you going to open that?" Asked a voice.

Hermione looked up and smiled at Remus Lupin, one of her Guardians, who was pouring himself a cup of coffee. Tea used to be the only thing people drank, but since the war... They needed something stronger and with Firewhiskey getting everybody bashed...

"I don't know." She said and looked back down at the letter.

"Are you afraid?" He asked as he took a seat to her left.

"A little. About what it says. About when I'm supposed to leave. Or even if I can go." She rambled.

"Hey you two." Said a groggy voice from the kitchen entry.

When Hermione and Remus looked up they both couldn't keep in their laughter. Sirius Black, Hermione's other Guardian, stood there in the door way with blue plaid pajamas on, one pant leg rolled up to the knee, barefoot, eyes barely open, most of his hair all on one side of his face, and a five o'clock shadow, which he was scratching.

"Is there any bloody coffee left?" He asked making his way over to where the pot of coffee was.

"Of, course love." Remus said, "We know not to drink it all, don't we Hermione?"

"Of, course." Hermione said trying to keep in her laughter of the sleepy man. Sirius and Remus were appointed her Guardians when her parent had been killed. She was of course not going to deny. They were both great father figures, even if they were a couple of poofters that were madly in love.

When Sirius sat down he took a long sip of his coffee and then swallowed it, making him smile as the warm liquid coursed through his innards. Looking down at the table his sleepy eyes didn't look so sleepy any more, "Is that a Hogwarts letter?" He asked.

Both, Hermione and Remus nodded and took a sip of their own cups of coffee.

"Aren't you going to open it?" Sirius asked.

Hermione shook her head. She just couldn't bring herself to open it. She was too scared of what it might say.

"Fine. I'll open it for you." Sirius said and reached out a hand grabbing the letter before Hermione could stop him. He ripped it open and unfolded the parchment and read aloud:

_Dear,_

_Hermione Granger_

Hermione winced at her last name.

_I'm proud to inform you that Hogwarts will be reopening and we will be happy if you could join us for your 7th year. If you do grace us with you presence for the upcoming school term, do remember that you will need your wand, of course, robes, cauldron, books, parchment, quills, ink, and of course your precious cat, Crookshanks, Minerva wanted me to inform you on all of that._

_Now for me, I know this will be hard on you. With everything that has happened, but I assure you will be cared for here. For both, Sirius and Remus have been appointed to Defense Against the Dark Art Professors, not to mention I bet your friends miss you. Have you heard of Harry and Luna's elopement? That was a surprise, but what young love does, eh?_

Hermione laughed at that, Dumbledore always seemed to cheer her up.

_And of course, Draco, Ginny, Ron, and Blaize will be here this year. I hope that this news is good. I do know how you all became good friends when Young Malfoy and Zabini had come onto our side. _

_There are also dire matters that need you to be at Hogwarts. Matters that cannot be explained at the moment, but with what is about to occur, you will need all the support you can get._

"What does he mean?" Hermione asked her eyes wide, "What else does he say?"

"Nothing," Sirius told her, "It's just signed: _Sincerely, Albus Dumbledore_." He turned the parchment over to see if the old headmaster had written on the other side, but at seeing not a spot of ink, he set the parchment on the kitchen table and then gave Remus a look. One that Hermione caught.

"What does he mean? What's about to occ..." Hermione was interrupted by a knocking coming from the window. Hermione got up and opened the window letting in two Owls.

The first owl was a reddish-brown that she recognized as a Ministry owl. She unattached the letter from it's leg and at seeing it addressed to her, she sat it down and went to the regular post owl. From Reading Dumbledore's letter she got a little more scared and a little stressed, from what he had written in the last passage, and reading a letter from the Ministry would only add onto her stress.

Hermione took the daily Prophet from the black post owl and then went and got some bread to feed the two creatures. Giving them both a 5 pence, made the owls take off immediately. Unrolling the Daily Prophet and seeing the heading of the front page made her jaw drop.

**Marriage Law Enact!**

**Earlier during the week an argument has been amongst the Ministry of Magic and it's Allies. On whether or not the Marriage Law enactment is an appropriate road to take with the inadequacy of Magical birth and the deathly defects that are prevailing Pureblood infants. With Purebloods all being akin, it is causing the incest of the matter to take domination. **

**Which brings us to the enactment of the Marriage Law. Minister Rufus Scrimgeour has improvised the law to where all Muggle-Born Witches and Wizards are required to marry a Pureblood Witch or Wizard.**

**To make this Law so that there is no cradle robbing the Minister of Magic has made it crystal clear that the Muggle-Born Witch or Wizard has to be at the respectable age of 18. However, the Pureblood Witch or Wizards age can vary from 17-75. **

_**Continue on pg. A5.**_

Hermione let out a sigh of relief. She had another year until she had to oblige to the Marriage Law. She set the newspaper down and then picked up her letter from the Ministry, walking back over to the table and sitting down. She glanced up at Remus and Sirius seeing them reading The Quibbler together. She wanted to ask what they knew about what Dumbledore had wrote, but she saw how Sirius' arm was wrapped around Remus' shoulder. They were having one of their morning moments.

She just smiled at them and then turned her attention to the letter in her hands. 'Every letter has to be opened, eventually.' She thought to herself. And then ripped it open, slowly unfolding the parchment and then read.

_Dear,_

_Ms. Hermione Granger_

_You have an appointment with the Minister of Magic Rufus Scrimgeour tomorrow at 8:30am. Please arrive on time, for it's urgent news and needs to be dealt with immediately._

_Sincerely,_

_Riley Cotswald _

_Secretary of Minister Scrimgeour_

_Ministry of Magic_

Hermione frowned down at the letter. If she would have known that he was going to pass a Marriage Law she wouldn't have voted for him as Minister of Magic. Why did Scrimgeour want to talk to her? More, importantly what the bloody hell was so urgent that she had to wake up at 8:30 in the morning. It was summer she was supposed to sleep in everyday. And she thought that she'd be sleeping in everyday beyond summer, but then the Hogwarts letter came. So she figured once the _5th_ of September came she'd be waking up at about 5:00 in the morning. 'Oh, well.' She thought and shoved the letter aside and took a drink of her now cold coffee.


	2. Shocking Discoveries

**Here's the second chapter. I hope it's ok... :)**

**R&R...**

_**

* * *

**_

__

Chapter 2: Shocking Discoveries

* * *

Hermione found herself walking through the Ministry, trying to find Scrimgeour's office. She had been searched and her wand checked and she now felt violated. Not only was she going to rip him a new one for making the blasted Marriage Law, but she was going to rip it extra big because of her being man handled by a couple of his Aurors. When in the Ministry, one should feel safe and secure, not anxious and stressed. 

Hermione sighed when she finally found the Ministers office. And as she went to open the door, it was thrown open. She squealed as she hit something hard which caused her to fall back and hit the ground.

"Ow." She whispered her eyes shut. She sat up and opened her eyes, seeing a hand in front of her to help her up. She took it and was pulled up with haste causing her to grab a hold of the persons robes for dear life, hoping not to fall again. Realizing that she was clinging to the person, which felt like a man, she let go and looked up, meeting a pair of gray eyes.

"I'm sorry, Ms. Granger. I didn't mean to run you over." Lucius Malfoy apologized and Hermione just gapped at him. Sure, he had been set free from Azkaban with misinterpreted charges and was not only working for the Ministry, but for the Order as well, yes he had switched side, but why was he being nice to her? He was never nice to her. And was that shame in his eyes? "I have to go." He told her and strode away and Hermione could have sworn she heard him say, 'Damn Scrimgeour,' under his breath.

Hermione stared after him, but then came to her senses and turned back to the door and knocked. Awaiting, "Enter."

Hermione marched in her eyes full of furry. She wanted to rip Rufus Scrimgeour to pieces and scatter him across the sea. But, she just stood infront of his desk.

"Have a seat, Ms. Granger." He said gesturing to both of the chairs behind her. Hermione looked back at them and then sat. "I guess your wondering why you're here?"

"Yes." Hermione said trying to keep her tone neutral. Maybe she should have brought Remus or Sirius with her to hold her down. If anything were to happen...

"I'm sure you know about the Marriage Law that has been passed." He said leaning back in his chair.

"Yes. I do." Hermione affirmed through gritted teeth.

"And about how every Witch and Wizard that comes of age had to abide in the Law." Hermione nodded. "So do you understand why you're here, now?" He asked.

"I haven't a clue." She said truthfully.

Scrimgeour sighed, "You have to abide the Law, Ms. Granger."

Hermione's eyes widened, "No I don't." She said with haste, "I-I'm not 18. I have a year." She had hoped during that year the Law would be foreclosed.

"I'm sorry, but your wrong about that. When you used the Time-Turner in your third year at Hogwarts you added a year to your age. You are technically and legally 18 years old." Scrimgeour announced as if there was nothing wrong with the matter at hand.

"Technically, sure." Hermione said shocked, "But legally? That can't be. I turned 17 a month a go."

Rufus stood up and went over to a small cabinet. He opened it and took out what looked like a folder. He held it out to Hermione and she took it. She opened the folder and gapped down at the top piece of parchment.

**Hermione Granger's Age Chart: (12-20)**

**Year/Age**

**1991/12 (beginning Hogwarts)**

**1992/13**

**1993/14**

**1994/16**

**1995/17**

**1996/18 (last year at Hogwarts)**

**1997/--**

**1998/--**

Hermione blinked a few times and then looked back down at the chart. She couldn't believe it. She was never 15. She had never been 15. She looked up at Scrimgeour and his eyes looked as if they held remorse.

"The parchment you are looking at is bewitched for on every birthday you have, whatever age you turn appears on it." Scrimgeour told her.

"I was never 15." Hermione gasped, "I celebrated my 15th birthday three years ago and I wasn't even 15? I was 16?"

Scrimgeour nodded, "Yes."

"Does every Witch and Wizard have one of these?" She asked raising the folder slightly. Scrimgeour nodded again, but didn't verbally answer. "So, I'm 18?" He nodded again. "Does Dumbledore know?" She asked remembering Dumbledore's letter and how he said she would need _all the support she could get. _

"Yes, he does." Scrimgeour answered and Hermione gave a nod and set the folder down on his desk. Rufus took it and put it back into the small cabinet.

"Now," He said sitting in his chair, leaning forward, hands folded, "Onto you marrying a Pureblood. The rules are that the Ministry, consisting in Myself and the Marriage Department, picks your husband and if you have a problem with said husband that you will be aloud one month to find your own groom. If you do not abide by the Law you will have your wand snapped and you will be exiled from the Wizarding world. Now, these rules don't only apply to you. They apply to every Muggle-Born Witch and Wizard. Do you understand?"

Hermione was too shocked by her discovery to speak, so she just nodded her understandings.

"Good. Good." Rufus smiled his eyes twinkling with joy, "Now, the Marriage Department and I have made the decision that you will be marrying Lucius Abraxas Malfoy..."

At hearing the name Hermione jumped up, "WHAT!" She yelled.

"Please, Ms. Granger calm down." Scrimgeour said blandly.

"Calm down? CALM DOWN?! Your want me to marry Lucius Malfoy! A Death Eater!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Ex-Death Eater, Ms. Granger. He has converted sides and you know it." He said still in a bland tone. "Now, please sit down and remain calm."

Hermione glared at the Minister, "I will NOT sit down and I will NOT remain calm. And I will NOT marry a man that is old enough to be my father, Gods rest his soul!" Hermione shouted.

"Ms. Granger, I understand..."

"Do _you_?! Are you being _forced_ to marry?! Are you being _threatened_ to have your wand _snapped_ if you don't abide to this _ridiculous_ law?!" Hermione asked rage filling her every being. "Oh, I forgot. _You_ enacted this law." Hermione said sarcastically.

"Ms. Granger, I'm only doing this..."

"I know." Hermione sighed looking away from the Minister. Thinking about it all she looked back up at him, "Give me time." She told him, "I need to think about this."

Rufus Scrimgeour nodded, "I can only give three day." He told her, "After that we need an answer."

Hermione felt the tears fill her eyes and she quickly wiped them away. She needed to talk to Dumbledore, to the Order, most importantly she needed Blaize. Hermione nodded, "May I leave now." She said, her voice cracking.

Scrimgeour gave her a nod and said as she strode towards the door, "Remember. Three Days. That's the limit." Hermione dipped her head for a nod and then left the office feeling as if her life was now completely at an end.

-

Hermione traipsed into number 12 Grimmauld Place. Tears filling her eyes. She couldn't believe what had just happened. Her, Hermione Jane Granger. Was being forced to marry and if she didn't she wouldn't be able to stay in the Wizarding world.

When she came upon the living room entry she saw that a Order meeting was going on. And then Dumbledore's gaze fixed itself on her and he had a look of sorrow and regret on his features. Then everyone else's gaze followed the old headmasters.

"Hermione? What's wrong?" Remus asked as she walked into the room.

She looked around and saw that everyone was there, except the ones they lost in the aftermost war. Even _he_ was there.

"You didn't tell them?" She asked on the bridge of letting her tears fall, "I thought you would have told them." She saw him look to the ground as she said this, "You know. I heard you damning Scrimgeour. So, I know you know."

"Hermione, hun?" Sirius said striding up to her, "What's going on?"

Hermione eyed everyone in the room, once more and saw that everyone she loved was here. Remus, Sirius, Harry, Ron, Luna, Draco, Ginny, Molly and Arthur Weasley, Dumbledore, Tonks, Severus, yes she loved Severus he was like an Uncle, McGonagall, Hagrid, and most of all her best friend...Blaize. All the other Order members which only consisted five others were merely friends, she liked them a lot, but not enough to love them. Since they were all here she thought best just to let them know.

"I-I'm _technically_ and _legally_ 18 y-years of age." She said and heard Molly and Minerva gasp. "Scrimgeour has t-told me that I-I have to abide to this M-marriage Law." She said trying to hold her tears at bay. "I-if I don't marry the man th-they choose to be my h-husband. I have a month to ch-choose my own and if I-I don't abide the Law, I have to l-leave the Wizarding world."

"That's preposterous!" Many of the Order members shouted.

"Utterly ridiculous!"

"Hermione can't leave the Wizarding world!" Ginny and Luna yelled.

"We can't let them do this to her!" Blaize said with furry in his eyes. He didn't want his best friend to go through something like this. "It's unethical!" Ron started to nod vigorously, agreeing with his boyfriend.

Harry started pacing, mumbling under his breath and it sound as if he were cursing Rufus Scrimgeour to Hades fiery pits of hell.

Draco stood up trying to keep calm. He knew that Hermione didn't need all this yelling right now. So, he asked the question that he knew was going through everyone's mind, "What does my father have to do with this?"

Everyone stopped yelling and looked at Hermione and then Lucius. Waiting for one of them to speak.

"M-Mr. Malfoy is who I'm supposed to marry." She said and felt as a tear slipped down her cheek.

"WHAT!" The whole room roared and started in on Lucius.

"Everyone please calm down." Dumbledore announced in a firm voice and everyone shut up. "I don't think that Lucius had any say in the matter. Everyone knows that when Scrimgeour makes a decision he sticks with it." Dumbledore sighed. "Plus, with the information Severus has given me. Hermione may not even have a choice."

"What?" Both Hermione and Lucius asked, glancing at each other in the process.

"Severus will you?" Dumbledore asked.

Severus nodded and straightened up from his leaning position against the wall. He hesitated for a moment and then gave Hermione a look of sorrow, "The Death Eaters that have not yet been caught, have been forming a plan to kidnap Hermione." He looked away from Hermione as he saw her saddened look turn to that of terrifying. "The reasons for this, is because Hermione played a big role in the defeat of Voldemort and they see her as our most powerful weapon."

Everyone was silent until Dumbledore started to speak, "This news, bring us to the matter at hand." He looked to Hermione, "For your safety. Your going to have to marry Lucius."

Hermione felt her life slip away. She thought that she was depressed when her parents died. But, she never felt like this; hollow and deprived of her life. And why was the room suddenly getting darker? Her last thought before she slipped away from her consciousness was, 'I'm going to be a Malfoy.'


	3. Legal Parchments

**Thank you for the Review! I'm glad you all like my story. :)**

**Here's a new Chapter I hope it's ok...**

**R&R...**

* * *

_**Chapter 3: Legal Parchments**_

* * *

Hermione awoke and sat straight up. She looked around and found herself in her bedroom. And Blaize sitting in a chair asleep. She smiled. He was always there for her, no matter what. He was her best friend and her 'brother from another mother' those being Blaize's words, of course. 

She watched as he started to stir and then his eyes fluttered halfway open. He gave her a small smile.

"Your awake." He said and rubbed a hand over his mouth as he sat up a little more.

"Yeah." She said softly, "So, how long have I been conked out for?" She asked.

"Just a day." Blaize said coming out of his sleepiness.

"A day?" Asked Hermione a little shocked.

"Well, after you fainted Snape gave you a dreamless sleep potion mixed with something else, I can't really remember what he said it was." He told her.

"Why don't you remember?"

"Well, I really don't listen to Snape when he talks." Blaize told her and Hermione gave a laugh, "I was too worried about you, I'm surprised I even heard him say he was giving you a DSP." He said and took an intake of breath and then slowly let it out.

"Where's everyone else?" Hermione asked.

"Ginny and Luna went over to the Burrow. They were a little tired after sitting by your side for twelve hours." Hermione felt ashamed they shouldn't have stayed that long without rest, "Everyone else is downstairs bate a few Order Members."

Hermione nodded looking down at the bed sheets, "Is _he_ still here?" She asked putting emphases on 'he'.

"Oh, you mean your husband-to-be," Blaize said with a laugh, "Sure, he's downstairs being yelled at, prodded, and blackmailed."

"What?" Hermione asked raising her voice.

"Yeah, Remus, Sirius, Molly, Arthur, Hagrid, and McGonagall are doing the yelling, Molly and McGonagall are prodding him while they yell, and Ron, Harry, and Tonks are doing the Threatening."

"Oh, gods." She said and threw and bed cover off, getting up and walking towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Blaize asked.

"To save my..._Fiancé_" Hermione said almost gaging on the word. She opened the door and hurried down the stairs, thanking the gods that Sirius had finally found a spell to get rid of the portrait of his horror of a mother.

She stood in front of the kitchen entrance and listened for a moment.

"Dumbledore this can't happen!" Shrieked Molly and McGonagall.

"She's only a child." Arthur and Hagrid yelled.

"We're not letting our 'daughter' marry that man!" Remus and Sirius both yelled, which made Hermione smile.

"If you ever hurt her Malfoy I will kill you." Harry said.

"No, not kill. Torture." Ron affirmed.

"And I'll help!" Tonks chimed in angrily.

"How could you agree to such a thing, Lucius." Molly said, "She a child! Your cradle robbing her!"

At this Hermione walked in and everyone stared at her and then looked to the ground, even Lucius. Hermione scanned the room. Lucius was sitting in a chair at the the end of the kitchen table, Draco being silent on the other end, Dumbledore was across the room standing by the window with Severus. Harry, Ron, and Tonks were hovering over Lucius. Molly and McGonagall were standing by the stove, while Arthur, Hagrid, Remus, and Sirius stood in the middle of the room. They all looked worn.

"Mr. Malfoy is not cradle robbing anyone." She stated and everyone stared at her, "Like I said earlier, according to the Ministry I'm 18 and not a child any longer."

"Hermione why are you defending him?" Harry asked walking up to her.

"Because... he's a victim of this incredulous law as much as I am." She said and glanced at Lucius and saw he looked sad yet, there was a look that said he appreciated her for defending him and seeing the truth. "It's not his fault and it's not mine either. If you want someone to blame go to Rufus Scrimgeour. He enacted the bloody law. Damn wanker." Hermione said the last part under her breath, but everyone caught it.

"Hermione Jane Granger!" Molly exclaimed.

"What? I have every right to call him a wanker." She said truthfully in a soft tone. There was a deathly silence that took hold of the room. Blaize walked in and looked at every. 'Tough crowd.' He thought.

Dumbledore looked to everyone and then back and forth from Hermione to Lucius. "Tomorrow you both should go to the Ministry." He said and Hermione closed her eyes and nodded. Trying to keep her tears at bay, knowing that when they met with Scrimgeour that they would be meeting with the Marriage Department as well; and that only meant parchments would be signed and they would officially be husband and wife by tomorrow afternoon.

"Your just going to let this happen, Albus?!" McGonagall shrieked.

"Yes, I am." Dumbledore said with a nod and looked at Hermione who was looking right back at him, "For your safety." He told her and she forced a small smile and nodded.

-

Hermione and Lucius stood in front of Scrimgeour's office. Both staring at the white and black checkered tile. Hermione had told everyone that she was going to be fine. That marrying Lucius would protect her from the Death Eaters that have yet, been caught. But, truth be told Hermione Jane Granger was scared to death. Scared of being married to a man like him. Scared of not being able to live at number 12 Grimmauld Place anymore. Scared of what the _wedding night _would be like. Hopefully they didn't have to do that. Hermione wanted her first to be with someone she loved. Not someone she was forced to marry, because of a stupid law.

And Lucius... Well, he was scared too, though he would never admit it. He was going to marry a child. No, she wasn't a child. By law she was of legal age, but still... The girl had gone to school with his son and still was! He was marrying his sons friend! She should be marrying someone her own age, but no. She was forced into this predicament just because purebloods like him wanted to keep their blood clean by marrying other purebloods and then making the whole pureblood population family affiliated. And now Magical Births were inferior because of deathly defects due to the incest. Bringing Hermione and all other mud-_Muggle-borns _in and forcing them to marry single pureblood witches and wizards.

Both, Hermione and Lucius were brought out of their thoughts when Scrimgeour's office door opened. And the Minister greeted them happily and let them in. Seeing Albus Dumbledore sitting down in a chair shocked them both. Hermione and Lucius both looked at each other and then at Scrimgeour and Dumbledore.

"Albus is here to be an eyewitness to the matrimony." Scrimgeour stated at he sat in his chair and gestured for Hermione and Lucius to take a seat. "Riley Cotswald and two other members of the Marriage Department will join in time."

"I thought she was your secretary?" Hermione said.

"Oh, she is, but only on the weekends. On weekdays she works for the Marriage Department. We were talking earlier and she said that in the last week she has married off 16 couples."

"You mean victims." Hermione said under her breath, and Lucius snorted, which made both Dumbledore and Scrimgeour give him an odd look, for they didn't hear Hermione's quiet correction.

Lucius cleared his throat, "Sorry." He said and looked down at his hands.

After a moment of silence a girl with black and green hair came in followed by another girl with sandy blonde hair and a young man with surprisingly... gray hair.

Everyone had stood up when they came in. Hermione thought she would be sick with the smile the blonde haired girl wore. It was as if making Muggle-borns marry Purebloods made her happy.

"Hello, I'm Riley Cotswald." The black and green haired witch said and held out a hand to Hermione. Hermione took the hand and shook it. Riley looked as if she were deeply depressed. Not at all what Hermione thought she would look like. She thought she'd be happy and cheerful. But, she looked sad and remorseful. Riley then shook Lucius and Dumbledore's hands and then they all sat down at a round table that had appeared. "These are my assistance, Lenora Waterly..." She said gesturing towards the blonde, "...and Mitchell Marlo." She said gesturing towards the gray haired young man. "Now, the two of you are here because of the newly enacted Marriage Law. I have a couple questions before we sign any parchments, if that's alright?"

Hermione nodded and gave Riley a smile, she was nice, "That's just fine." She told her.

Riley returned a small smile and then got back to work, "Now, Ms. Hermione Granger do you want or feel the need to leave the Wizarding world?" Riley asked looking at Hermione and only Hermione.

"I don't want to leave. The wizarding world is my home, now. And I'll do anything need be to stay in it." Riley gave Hermione a smile at her answer.

"Do you have any problems with the husband that has been chosen for you." Riley asked.

Hermione thought for a moment and then looked to Lucius and then back to Riley, "No."

"So, you are ok will Mr. Lucius Malfoy as your fiancé and do not wish for a months time to find your own groom?"

"Yes." Hermione said.

"Is there anything you would like to say about the Marriage Law." Asked Riley.

Hermione smiled and said in a sarcastic tone "Other than... I think it's incredulous, abominable, and slightly nauseating..." Hermione hesitated, "No there's nothing I'd like to say." Riley burst out laughing.

Hermione smiled, glad she made the depressed looking young witch laugh.

"Ok...ok..." Riley said coming down from her giggling high, she handed both Hermione and Lucius a set of parchments, "These are the legal parchments that make you wizard and wife." She said coming back into her depressed state, but only a little, "These parchments..." She said handing them another set, "... are the legal consummation parchments, which Lenora will inform you on." She said looking away from both the gapping Hermione and Lucius.

"Ok, after the legal Matrimony parchments are signed..." Started the blonde haired witch, "... you have 48 hours to consummate your marriage. And to answer you questions before asked... Yes, you will have to have child. Yes, once the consummation is complete, even if a child is not conceived, the marriage will be permanent. And yes, I am not kidding, joking, lying or pulling you leg." She said her tone slightly harsh.

Hermione guessed that other _couples_ had asked, 'Do we have to have a child? Is the marriage permanent? Are you Kidding? Are you Joking? Are you Lying? Are you pulling...' HOLD ON! She had to have a child with Lucius Malfoy? She had to sleep with Lucius Malfoy? Hermione felt the tears fills her eyes. There goes her first time with a man she loved.

"Now..." Lenora started.

"Excuse me." Riley interrupted, "I'm sorry Lenora for interrupting you. But, may I speak with you, Ms. Granger." She asked looking at Hermione.

Hermione quickly blinked back the tears and nodded. Standing up and following Riley out of the office, once the door was shut Riley asked, "Are you sure you want to do this? Are you sure you want to give yourself to a Pureblood and bare his children?" She had seen too many kind and intelligent Muggle-Born witches give their selves up just to stay in the Wizarding world and it was putting a toll on her life. "Are you sure you don't want to go back to the Muggle world and be with your family?"

Hermione gave the black and green haired witch a smile, "My Muggle family is gone. The family I have left is the Wizarding world. And I'll do anything to stay here and see them. If I throw this law in the garbage I will never see the two men that have been by my side like father figures while I've been going through the grief of losing my parents." Riley gave her a weird look, but Hermione just let it go, "I will never see my best friend that is like a brother to me. Or any of the other people I know that have squeezed their way into my life and made themselves my family." Hermione smiled at Riley. She was trying to help and Hermione appreciated that, 'Not to mention that my head has a price on it with the un-caught Death Eaters.' Hermione added mentally.

"Are you sure?" Riley asked a look of worry on her face.

"I've known Lucius for a while. And even though he's one of my best friends fathers... It ok. He's..." Hermione tried to think of something to say that would take the worry off the black and green haired witch, "...sort of nice. At least since the war has ended and Vol...You-know-who is gone. Plus if I go back to the Muggle World. I'll have nobody. And exile is exile. I wouldn't be able to have any contact with the Wizarding World. Like I said in their...I'll do anything need be to stay here."

Riley gave Hermione a smile and nodded, "I have never gotten your answer before. Usually young witches like yourself are threatened by the ministry picked groom's family and all I get is a teary eyed 'I have no problem with marrying him.' But, you're a strong witch. Hopefully Mr. Malfoy in there will let you finish you last year and then you can come work with me." Riley said raising her eyebrows.

Hermione laughed, "I'm sure he'll let me. I'm not sure I'd work for the Marriage Department though. Lenora Waterly is a bit scary."

Riley laughed, "Right you are on that." Riley gave Hermione a small smile, "We should get back in there." She said and opened the door, letting Hermione walk in first.

They took their seats and everyone eyed them, wondering what exactly they talked about.

"Ok, lets sign these parchments." Riley said and handed Hermione, Lucius, and Dumbledore all a quill.


	4. The Talk

**Thank you all for the Reviews!**

**I know Lucius is a bit too nice, but I like him that way...-psst...he'll let his true colors show a couple times- Not that I'm saying it will be in this chapter or the next, but I promise you all will see that cunning prat attitude sometime.**

**I'm glad you like my story and please...R&R...**

* * *

_**Chapter 4: The Talk**_

* * *

Everyone was sitting in the kitchen of number 12 Grimmauld Place, or at least Lucius, Tonks, Harry, Ron, Molly, Arthur, Draco, Luna, Ginny, and Dumbledore were. Alastor was there as well shaking his head with utter disapproval. Blaize, Remus, and Sirius were all upstairs with Hermione helping her get her things together. So, she could take them to Malfoy Manor. 

That's what she was now. A Malfoy. Hermione Jane Malfoy. The damn wizarding Marriage papers said she had to give up her maiden name. So, she was a full on Malfoy.

Blaize flicked his wand and all the boxes and bags she was taking shrunk.

Hermione looked at her boys and gave a small smile and then the tears filled her eyes and they all hugged her. She laughed. And they all backed off and looked at each other.

"You ever want to come home, you are more than welcome." Remus said kissing her forehead.

"This is your home, Hermione. You got that? And you come here if you need anything." Sirius said kissing her temple.

"And I'll always be there for you, you understand?" Blaize said giving her a kiss on the cheek.

Hermione nodded and wiped away her tears, "You guys sound like I'm never going to see you again." She laughed softly.

"Oh, you'll be seeing us. We're going to raid Malfoy's place every other week to see if your ok." Sirius told her with out hesitation or any flicker of a sign that said he was kidding.

Hermione laughed, "I'm sure you will." She said, "Come now. Lets go down stairs." She turned and walked out of the room, Blaize, Remus, and Sirius on her tail.

Walking into the kitchen everyone looked to her and Lucius stood up. "Are you ready?" He asked and Hermione nodded.

"If you need anything..." Arthur and Molly both started.

"I know, I know... The boys already filled me in." She said nodding her head towards Blaize, Remus, and Sirius. She walked over to Harry and Ron and gave them both a kiss on the cheek. "I'll be fine she whispered." She then went to Draco, "Son?" She said trying to keep a straight face. Everyone else in the rooms eyes doubled in size.

"Mum?" He said and they both burst into laughter, giving each other a hug. "See you at home." He told her and she nodded.

Hermione looked around the room, "See you all later. I'm sure I'll be here tomorrow, right?" She asked Lucius. He only gave a small nod and then held out his hand. She hesitated for a moment, before she took it. She then knew that once she grasped his pale fingers they would be at Malfoy Manor. Her new home.

Hermione wrapped her arms around his torso and he took out his wand wrapping a secure arm around her, before they apparated.

-

Hermione felt her stomach lurch and then she felt herself on firm ground. She still clung to Lucius. Afraid that if she let go her stomach would drop.

"Are you ok?" She heard him ask.

Hermione nodded.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah." She told him, "Just a little queasy. I'll let go in a moment." She assured.

After a few seconds she slowly unfastened her arms from around him and looked up meeting his gray eyes. She gave a small smile and then took in her surroundings. She saw she was inside a huge entry way. There was a large white marble staircase that led to the second floor and north of her was a couple steps down into a living area, where two black leather couches and a chair sat. She gapped at how big her new home was. Everyone had told her Malfoy Manor was a big place. But, they didn't mention by how much.

"Wow." She gasped. "It's...It's beautiful." She said.

"Thank you." He said. He was about to say something else when he felt something pulling on his robes. He looked down and saw one of his house elves. "Yes, Dippy?" He asked a little agitated.

The little house elf looked frightened and with a trembling hand raised a letter up to her master, "The Ministry sirs. Dropped tis off."

Lucius snatched the the letter away from the house elf and the little thing jumped with fright. "Thank you Dippy. You may go now." He told the ugly creature and then looked at the letter. " It's for you." He said handing it to Hermione.

She frowned, "What?"

"It's addressed to you." he told her.

Hermione ripped the letter open and read it.

_Dear,_

_Mrs. Malfoy_

_This is a reminder that if you do not conceive a child in the next 48 hours, you are obligated to try until you do._

_Sincerely,_

_Lenora Waterly_

_Marriage Department_

_Ministry of Magic_

Hermione's eyes widened. This was ok. She wasn't going to let this effect her. She was going to be the brave Gryffindor she was. She could not let this effect her!

"What does it say?" Lucius asked.

"Here. Read." She said and handed him the letter.

He scanned it over, "Oh." He said. "Uh... well then..." He waved his hand at the parchment disappeared. "Lets get you settled in for now." He told her and started to walk up the stair. Hermione at his heel.

He walked down a hall and turned and then down another and they finally came to a black door. "This is my...our room." He said and opened the door.

Hermione walked in and was deeply surprised, she would have thought his room would have been decorated in Slytherin colors, but it was in black and blues. The bed was a black four-poster with black and blue silk sheets and pillows. There was a blue chair off in the corner. Two night stands, on each side of the bed. A huge black fireplace off to the right. Two wardrobes. And another door she guessed was the bathroom.

"Wow." She gasped. "You know I thought I'd be living in a silver and green world, but wow!"

"I might be a Slytherin, Hermione. But, it doesn't necessarily mean I'm all for the colors of green and silver." He told her and she blushed, feeling like a complete dunderhead.

Hermione grabbed her shrunken things from out of her pocket and went to take a step forwards, but looked to Lucius, "May I?" She asked.

"This is not only my room anymore. It is your as well." He said, causing her to blush once again.

She walked over to the wardrobes, "Which is mine?" She asked.

"The one on the left."

She went and open it and set the shrunken things on a shelf.

"Aren't you going to unpack those?" he asked her.

"Yeah, but not right now." She said, "I mean if that's ok?"

"It's just fine."

Hermione gave a small smile and then closed the wardrobe and sat on the bed. "It was nice of Molly to have made dinner before we left." She said.

"Yes, it was." He agreed.

"So..." She trailed off, "Um..."

"We can wait. We have until tomorrow." He told her assuringly.

"I know. But, don't you just want to get it over and done with?" She asked looking at him.

"If I had it my way, we wouldn't be doing anything." He told her and she looked to the ground, "It's not that you aren't beautiful, Hermione. You are very beautiful. It's just I wouldn't want to..." He trailed off he didn't even know if she was...pure...in that kind of way. "Are you...?"

"Yes." Hermione said blushing.

"I wouldn't want to take that from you." He told her, "That's something you lose to someone you love."

Hermione snorted and Lucius furrowed his brow, "It's just I was thinking that when they brought up the whole consummation." She told him.

"Ah." He said nodding his head.

"So, we're waiting?" She asked him.

"I feel, waiting would be better." He told her, "Unless, you..."

"No, waiting is just fine." She told him and gave him a smile. She looked up at the large clock that hung about the fire place, it was almost nine thirty and she was already getting tired, "I had a long day, I'm sure you did too, but I'd like to go to sleep."

"Of, course." He said. "The bathroom is that way as I'm sure you've already guessed. And you have your clothes?"

"Yes." She told him.

"Good. Good."He said, "I'm going to go to my study, I'll be back shortly." He said and exited the room.

Hermione took a deep breath, so that was the talk.


	5. Calming Draft

**_OMG! lol...Thank you all for the Reviews! I love them! And I'm oh, so sorry for the wait. I've just been busy...'_****_sob' Damn homwork! lol! _**

**_Anyway...I really hope you all like this chapter. It's longer! Yay! And I'm really glad you all like my story. If it weren't for any of you and your reviews I probably would have stopped writing for it or deleted it. But, i'm not! woohoo! Right? Sorry I'm in a bit of a chipper mood. lol..._**

**_And I wanted to say, sorry to blackmoonsilver for being the reason your parents had to forse you to bed, lol!_**

**_All in all: THANK YOU!!!_**

**_R&R...please...lol...'giggle'_**

* * *

_**Chapter 5: Calming Draft**_

* * *

Hermione's eyes fluttered open as the warmth of a stream of sunlight strolled over her face. She was on her side, like always when she awoke in the mornings. Her face gazing sleepily over at the unfamiliar wall. She looked down at the sheets that covered her body and saw that they were the colors of black and blue. Her memory then revealed itself. And her brow furrowed slightly. Then, her eyes came across the hand that hung near her stomach her eyes following up an arm. She lightly turned her head and saw her _husbands _long locks of platinum hair.

Turning around completely with the effort of not waking him up, she looked at him more carefully. She couldn't deny it, he was handsome. In a aristocratic way. But, behind his looks was an arrogant prat. She could see through his good deeds. He did try being nice and he did help the light side now. But, he was hiding behind a mask. Now that he was on the light side, he never spoke for himself. He never put his two since into an issue or problem within the Order. He kept every little thing he thought about locked up in that manipulating mind of his. She wished that he would show his true colors. Act a little more like himself, but keep the Death Eater acts and thoughts at bay.

'Hold on a minute!' Hermione's mind raged, 'What the bloody hell are you thinking ? You want him to be a cunning, egotistical prat?!' Hermione eyed Lucius, the questions echoing throughout her mind. And these were her answer: 1) She didn't have a clue what she was thinking and 2) she didn't even have an answer for that.

Hermione decided that she'd get up and go down stair and try to find the kitchen and then make herself something. She was sure that the house elves would plead with her for them to make her something, but she wasn't going to have that. Then, she glanced down at the arm that was still around her. 'Shit...' How the hell was she going to get up without waking him? She held her breath and gently picked his arm up, raising it slowly, and quickly sliding out of bed, before softly setting his arm back down.

She took a deep breath and then went over to the wardrobe and unshrunk one of her bags, opening it and grabbing a robe. Shrinking the bag back to it's inch of a size and then putting the robe on, she walked towards the door. Looking back at Lucius to make sure he was still sleeping.

Hermione was walking down the stairs when she bumped into him. She almost screamed, but he had held a hand over her mouth. She playfully slapped him and then smiled, "You nearly gave me a heart attack."

Draco just smirked, "Yeah, sure." He said and when Hermione hit him again, it wasn't that playful. "Bloody hell! Stop hitting me woman!"

Hermione laughed, "Sorry, son. But, instead of being a little prat could you please show your dear mum where the kitchen it?"

Draco let a small laugh escape, before he rolled his eyes and then waved for her to follow him.

Soon, she was standing in a humongous kitchen. Her eyes wide and her mouth agape. "Wow!"

"Yeah, I 've only been in here a couple of times. So, I can't really show you where anything is. I'm sure the house elves could." He told her and started making his way out of the kitchen.

"Where are you going?" She asked

"I have plans with Ginny." He said, "I'm taking her out for breakfast. And then, she wants to go _shopping._" He shuddered at the last word.

Hermione laughed, "Have fun."

"Thank." He said sarcastically and then left her.

Hermione looked around. "I need help." She whispered to herself and then four pops sounded and before her stood four little house elves. One she recognized as Dippy. "Oh, hello." She said a bit surprised.

"Whats can we gets Missus?" Dippy asked.

Hermione smiled down at the small creature, "Could you possibly show me where the pots and pans are?" She asked and they all nodded and scurried off getting a hold of every pot and pan the kitchen held.

Hermione laughed as all the house elves stood before her, little arms filled with the metal cooking objects. "She took three pots and set them on the stove, turning all on medium high. She looked around. Now, where was the refrigerator?

She mentally slapped herself. She was a witch! Duh! She took out her wand and with a flick cupboards opened and food was soon sitting on the counters. She smiled as she started cooking.

-

Lucius awoke and found himself alone. He rolled his eyes and then sat up, 'Probably ran away.' He thought and then jumped slightly as a sound of a pop echoed throughout the room. He looked to his left and saw Dippy.

"What is it Dippy?" He asked slightly annoyed.

"Sirs, Missus is cooking." The little house elf said wringing her little hands.

"What?" He asked tiredly.

"Missus i-is c-c-cooking."

He took a deep breath and then threw the covers off of him. He grabbed his wand and flicked it towards himself, transfiguring his boxers into a pair of black slacks and a black button up shirt. His hair looked as if he hadn't just awoken and he had nice dress shoes upon his feet.

He walked out of the room and down the stairs to the kitchen. He stopped abruptly at seeing Hermione bending over to pick up a fork that he guessed dropped. "You are aware that we have house elves that cook, aren't you?" He said causing her to jump and throw the fork across the room.

She grabbed her heart as her breathing was erratic. "What is it with you Malfoy men?!" She asked. Lucius only gave her a confused look. "Your son nearly killed me by nearly giving me a heart attack." She said walking over and picking up the fallen fork or well... thrown fork. "And yes, I am aware." She said glaring at him, "But, I like cooking." She said and filled two plates up. She walked over to him and shoved a plate in his hands.

"What is it?" He asked looking down at the food on the plate.

"French Toast, bacon, and eggs," She told him and sat at the breakfast table.

He took another look at the food before, he too, sat down. He took a bite of the 'French toast' and his brow raised with astonishment. "This is good." He told her.

"Did you think it would be awful?" She asked and he only looked at her as he took another bite. "I'll take that as a yes." She said bitting a piece of bacon.

Silence took them, until Lucius stood up, "I have a meeting to go to. You could stay here or go to Grimmauld Place, while I'm gone." He told her and she raised an eyebrow. "Whatever you want." He said and then walked away.

Hermione took the last bite of her eggs and let her fork drop on the plate, which disappeared along with all the other dishes that were used.

-

Hermione came out of the fireplace in number 12 Grimmauld Place's living room. She started to dust off her clothes when she was engulfed into a hug. She started laughing and then whoever was hugging her pulled away. It was Blaize of course.

"Did you...?" He started.

She shook her head, "No." She said with haste.

He laughed, "I guess that means you have until tonight, eh?" He asked.

"Have what until tonight?" Asked a feminine voice, from the doorway.

Hermione smiled at Tonks and then blushed when Blaize said, "To shag Senior Malfoy." She also felt a little queasy.

"You mean you didn't last night?" Tonks asked sitting down on the couch and pulling Hermione down next to her. Blaize went and sat in the chair across from them.

"No." Hermione said her eyes wide, "And I don't see the point of speaking about this with the two of you."

"Aw...'Mione..." Blaize whined, "I'm you best friend, we have to talk about our sexual encounters."

"You can go ahead and talk all you want about Ron and yourself, but I'm not going to breath a word about whatever happens with me and Lucius." She shuddered, "God, I can't believe I have to bare his children or well, child."

"Hey, it can't be that bad." Tonks said, "Herm, your married to the hottest ex-Death Eater."

"Nymph!" Hermione exclaimed.

"What?" She said smiling, "Seriously, Lucius Malfoy has got to be the hottest ex-Death Eater in the world."

"What the bloody hell?! Weren't you threatening him along with Harry and Ron just the other day?"

"Yes, but that doesn't mean I don't think he's a complete Greek God! I mean I saw him one time with his shirt off and...wow! Talk about some rock hard abs." Tonks stated.

Hermione was about to put her two since in, but Blaize interjected, "She's right, 'Mione." Hermione just stared at him. "Can you honestly tell us you don't think Lucius Malfoy is a sexy beast?"

"Who's a sexy beast?" Asked Ron as he walked into the room and sat on the arm of the chair Blaize was sitting on.

"Lucius Malfoy." Blaize informed him.

"Oh, yeah!" Ron agreed, "I mean I wouldn't make a move on him or anything, but, he is hot."

Hermione just gaped at the three. She couldn't believe that. Next thing she'd know Remus and Sirius would agree. Oh, gods she hoped not. That would just not settle well with her. She hated the idea of the damn Marriage Law and she hated that she have to oblige. She couldn't believe that they were openly agreeing that her _husband _was a hot ex-Death Eater, Greek God, and a Sexy Beast. She started to feel really queasy.

Blaize then looked at her with worry, "Hermione? You ok?"

"I don't think I can _do it._ " She said.

"You'll be fine 'Mione." Blaize said moving over to her other side and taking her hand in his. Ron nodded his agreement.

"Yeah." Tonks said with a reassuring smile. "Just fine."

"How can you say I'll be just fine. I'm going to lose my virginity to a Malfoy. To someone I don't love. To someone I'm forced to be with, not only by the Ministry, but the Order as well." She said on the bridge of tears.

"Hermione the Order only agreed for your safety." Tonks said softly.

"I know. I know." She said blinking back the tears, "It's just this isn't how I wanted my life to be like. I wanted to go to University, like I had promised my parents, but they're dead now. I wanted to be so much more than I am. I wanted to go into training to be a healer, after I graduated University. And now I won't be able to. Sure, I'll be able to graduate Hogwarts, but what about my plans for after Hogwarts. What happens to them?"

"You can still do that." Ron chimed in.

"Do you really think that Lucius would allow me to?" She asked with little sarcasm.

Everyone looked at the ground not knowing if he would or not. Lucius Malfoy was very unpredictable.

Remus and Sirius walked in at that moment. Smiling as they saw Hermione and frowning when they saw everyone looked sad.

"What wrong?" Sirius asked a little worried.

"Is everything ok?" Remus asked sounding just as worried.

After a few moments of silence Hermione asked, "Do you guys think Lucius is hot?"

Remus and Sirius just stared at her wide eyed. They looked at each other and then at everyone else in the room.

"I find him repulsing." Sirius stated.

"You won't find me fancying him." said Remus.

Hermione smiled, "Thank gods." She said.

"Oh, come on Herms." Blaize said. "You can't say..."

"Fine! I think he's cute." She blurted, "But, when he's sleeping."

"I thought you said..." Tonks started.

"We haven't." Hermione blushed, she didn't want to talk about that infront of Sirius and Remus. "We just slept."

"Oh, thank the gods." Sirius said falling into the chair that once occupied Blaize.

"She has to tonight." Blaize informed.

Hermione jumped up, "Will all of you just stop talking about it! It's private! If Lucius and I have...make love it's our own business and I don't see why any of you should know. So, shut up about it for bloody heavens sake!" She yelled and stomped up to her old room.

Everyone one stared after her. None of them knowing what she was going through. None of them could. They weren't Muggle-borns. They didn't have to oblige to the bloody law.

Remus stood up, "I'll go talk to her."

"I'll go with you." Sirius said and stood up. Remus nodded his approval and then they both headed up the stairs. They looked at each other before Remus knocked on the door.

"Hermione? Hun?" Remus asked and opened the door a little bit.

"What do you want?" She questioned and by the tone of her voice you could tell she was crying.

"Can we come in?" Sirius asked.

"I guess." She said and wiped away the tears.

"What's wrong Hermione?" Remus said sitting next to her on the bed. Sirius over by the desk.

"I can't do this." She told them. "I can't be married to a Malfoy. Especially Lucius..."

"You already are, love." Sirius informed.

"I know! But, why me? Why does this have to happen to me? Why did my parents have to die? Why did I follow through with this law? Why the bloody hell did I marry Lucius Malfoy?!And why do I have to have his children?!" She cried.

Remus took her into his arms and ran a hand through her hair, letting her cry on his shoulder.. He looked at Sirius with sorrow in his eyes. Why didn't they just try and hide her? They could have gotten Dumbledore's permission to go off and hide. They could have protected her from the said Death Eaters that were after her. But, they didn't. They didn't do anything. Sure, they argued. But, that's it they didn't really fight for her. What kind of guardians were they if they didn't fight for her?

-

Soon, day had turned to night and Hermione had left number 12 Grimmauld Place. She had left feeling better. But, only because Severus has slipped some calming draft into her coffee. What? He thought of her as if she was his niece, so technically it was alright for him to slip her a little something. At least it wasn't a bloody potion that would kill her, right? It was just a simple calming draft. She still could control herself, she was just a lot calmer. Really, really calmer.

Hermione walked out of the fireplace into the living room of Malfoy Manor smiling and humming to the tune of her favorite song. 'Dance Inside' by the All American Rejects. It was a muggle band of course. She plopped down on one of the leather couches and started singing the song.

"_You don't have to move, you don't have to speak_

_lips for biting._

_Your staring me down, a glance makes me weak_

_eyes for striking._

_Now I'm twisting up when I'm twisted with you_

_brush so lightly_

_and time trickles down, and I'm breathing for two_

_squeeze so tightly_."

"You like singing?" Asked a voice and Hermione quickly sat up and looked in the entrance way. There she saw the long platinum hair.

"A little." She said blushing, embarrassed that he had caught her singing that song.

-

"Albus, we should have just took her away." Sirius said gulping down a glass a firewhiskey.

"Yeah, we could have protected her." Remus agreed, taking a sip of his own firewhiskey. "She wouldn't have had to go through that ridiculous law, if we just took her away."

Albus just looked at the two men. And shook his head, "I don't think Hermione would have been able to be on the run for the rest of her life." He told them, "She can face wars, and handle her parents deaths. But, being on the run not only from Death Eaters, but from that incredulous law, as well..." He shook his head and took a sip of his icebourbon. "She wouldn't be able to handle it. She would be sucked into the abyss of depression. She's already on the border of it. We don't need to push her any further. That's why I disregarded that option." He said and gulped down the last of his icebourbon.

-

_I'll be fine, you'll be fine._

_this moment seems so long_

_Don't waste now, precious time_

_we'll dance inside the song_

Hermione watched as he walked to her. She shuddered at the look that was on his face. It frightened her, yet excited her. It seemed like forever until he was actually standing before her.

His expression was filled with distaste, lust, sorrow, and something she would have guessed as love if she were a mad woman.

_What makes the one to shake you down?_

_Each touch belongs to each new sound_

_Say now you want to shake me too_

_Move down to me, slip into you_

He reached out his hand and Hermione looked at it hesitantly. And then took it. He then led her up stairs to their room and shut the door once they both crossed the threshold. He flicked his wand and the click of the door locking could be heard.

Hermione felt her breath get caught in her throat. 'Oh, gods.' She thought. 'This is it.' She didn't feel as frightened as she once had though. She felt different, almost as if it didn't matter if she loved him or not. She felt calm.

Hermione slowly walked over to him and looked up into his eyes that bore into her own. She swallowed and then put a hand on his chest. She had no idea what she was doing, but she felt she had made an ok move.

He groaned and grabbed her shoulders in a bruising grasp. "Mud-Blood." He spat out.

Hermione couldn't help it she leaned up and crashed her lips into his in a kiss that would have made Shakespeare proud. Hell it would have made every god in the skies proud. Not, to mention Hades.

He pulled back and looked down at her a little surprised that she kissed him like that. But, seeing the look in her eyes he smirked and leaned in taking her lips with a kiss filled with such passion, they both fell back on the bed.

_She sinks in my mind as she sheds through her skin_

_touch sight taste like fire_

_hands do now what eyes no longer defend_

_hands to fuel desire_

_I'll be fine, you'll be fine_

_this moment seems so long_

_don't waste now, precious time_

_we'll dance inside the song_

_What makes the one to shake you down?_

_Each touch belongs to each new sound  
_

_Say now you want to shake me too  
_

_Move down to me, slip into you_

* * *

**A/N: Hmm...Can you guess why my mood it chipper? **


	6. To Conceive or Not To Conceive

**Thank you for the reviews. :)**

**I really hope you like this chapter and holy crap it is long! I just started typing and couldn't stop. So, I really hope you all enjoy. And I love all my readers. lol... even if you don't review all the time, lmao! **

**R&R...**

* * *

_**Chapter 6: To Conceive or not to Conceive**_

****

* * *

Hermione's eyes shot open and looked around. So, far she only saw the ceiling and a bit of a wall. She went to sit up, and closed her eyes, wincing at the pain that rose through her body. She quickly remembered all of her nightly..._activities_. And she blushed at the very thought of_ all _the things they did. Things he did and things she had done.

'Oh, god.' She thought and looked down at her stomach. She wondered if anything was growing in their, yet. She really didn't want to have to do anything more with him like that. Sure, it felt great and he was sweet, really sweet and caring...except for when he had called her a 'mudblood.' She frowned, he had called her a mudblood and she didn't do anything, but snog him senseless. She hadn't been mad...at all. She was calm...calmer than normal.

'Wait!' Her mind screamed, 'Damn him!' She went to get up when an arm went around her waist and pulled her back. Her eyes widened as her back made contact with his chest. He started trailing his finger tips up and down her arm. She then felt his lips on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry if I hurt you last night." He told her.

She smiled slightly, "It was only for a moment." she said.

"Turn over?" He asked.

She nodded and turned over pulling the sheet up to cover herself. He lightly chuckled, "I've seen it all before." He said looking into her eyes.

Hermione blushed and looked away from his penetrating gray orbs. He brought his hand to her chin and made her look at him. Hermione took a sharp intake of breath at seeing what emotion filled his eyes. _Lust_. He started to lean in and their lips were mere inches apart...Then Hermione jumped at hearing a loud pop. Lucius rolled his eyes and his head fell onto his pillow, sighing with aggravation.

Hermione looked around and then saw the little house elf, Dippy. Her cheeks flushed as she saw the elf shying away. She smiled down at Dippy.

"What is it Dippy?" She asked the small creature.

Dippy looked up at Hermione and then looked away and handed her a letter, "Tis, the Ministry." She said as Hermione grabbed the letter.

Hermione gave the small elf a smile, "Thank you Dippy."

Dippy just gave a soft nod and with a pop disappeared.

She looked down at the letter and it wasn't only addressed to her, but Lucius as well. She handed it to him and he just looked at her confused. "It's addressed to you, too." She said and he just looked at it.

"You open it." He said throwing the covers off of him and getting up, Hermione blushed and hoped to the gods he didn't see. She heard a chuckle, so she knew her hopes either didn't reach the gods in time or they just didn't care.

Hermione ripped the letter open and read the, forced looking, words aloud.

_Dear,_

_Mr. & Mrs. Malfoy_

_The deadline for your consummation has reached. And we have seen that you have completed the process. Please, don't be alarmed. The Ministry does not spy in on these things. There is just a simple spell that was cast on you Marriage Parchments, that tells us when you have consummated your marriage. _

_Now, Mrs. Malfoy you have an appointment at St. Mungo's with Dr. Toma Cosmin at 11:50am today. Dr. Cosmin is one of the few doctors that deal with our law bound patients._

_You will be getting a pregnancy test and if you wish you will be able to get the information on which gender your child will be, if in fact you have conceived. _

_Sincerely,_

_Mitchell Marlo_

_Marriage Department_

_Ministry of Magic_

Hermione took a deep breath and then put the letter back into it's envelope. She looked up, seeing Lucius staring down at her. She looked him up and down. 'When had he gotten dressed?' She asked herself. He was wearing black dress pants and a dark blue dress shirt. "Are you going somewhere?" She asked.

"Order meeting." He said.

"So, you won't be going with me to St. Mungo's?" She asked him. She might not have wanted to marry him or have his child, but what she wanted didn't matter. And he was, like it or not, her husband and would be the father of her child if, like Mitchell Marlo said, she in fact had conceived.

"I don't see the point in why I should go." He said and grabbed his wand flicking it and a nice black robe appeared on him.

Hermione snorted and shook her head, obviously not so shy anymore, for she had thrown the whole sheet that covered her off and walked over to her wardrobe. Rummaging through her things. She took out a pair of dark jeans, a yellow tank top, and a white peasant top to go over the tank.

Lucius just stared at her. Looking her body up and down. Oh, had he had fun with that body last night. He could see all of his 'love bites' on her. He smirked. Then mentally slapped himself, 'She's half you age!' His mind raged, 'She is you wife though. But, she's one of your sons friends. Your not supposed to think of her like that...Even if she is you wife.' He told himself.

While getting caught up in his thoughts, he hadn't noticed that Hermione had cast a hygienic spell upon her and that she now wore the outfit she had gotten out.

She looked up and saw him looking at her, he looked as if he was lost in thought. She walked up to him and snapped her fingers in his face, "Hello...Anyone in there?" Lucius jumped a little and then looked down at his _wife_. "How do I look?" She asked. Not really caring what he thought...She didn't even know why she asked for his opinion.

He scanned her over and saw that the pants she was wearing fit her nicely and showed off her curves and the lightness of the yellow tank top that showed threw the white peasant top made her brown eyes look almost green. She looked, though he would never admit it, beautiful. "You look...fine." He said with struggle.

"Thank you." She blushed slightly and turned away. Grabbing her purse and putting her wand in it. She started to make her way past him towards the door, but he caught her arm. For a split second fear flooded over her. But, then he lightened up on his grip.

"I'm sure someone will be here to pick you up. So, don't leave until someone gets here. Death Eaters could be under disguise as healers, nurses, and what seem to be regular patients. You being a mudblood it isn't safe, as you know." Lucius said not even taking into consideration that his use of the word mudblood might hurt Hermione.

Hermione glared at him, "Yes, I do." She spat. "Dumbledore and Severus did inform all." She ripped herself out of his grasp, "Now I need to go." She sneered and stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind her.

Lucius looked at it confused. What had he said? He just shrugged and apparated to number 12 Grimmauld Place.

-

Hermione sat in the living room eating a banana and peanut butter sandwich. It was weird because she had never liked them. She stuffed the last bite into her mouth and then gulped down her milk. Watching as her plate and glass disappeared.

Then three loud pops sounded throughout the room and Tonks, Remus, and Sirius all stood before her. She smiled and jumped up hugging them all.

Sirius chuckled, "Miss us already...how long has it been, twelve hours?" He asked.

Hermione laughed, "So, what? Are you saying I'm not supposed to miss you guys?" She faked a pout.

Tonks laughed, "Aw...Sirius look what you've done..." She said and took Hermione into a sideways hug, kissing her temple. Hermione just laughed as Tonks played along.

Remus just looked at Hermione. No smile. No playing along with their little game. He just stood their and stared at her.

"Remus? You ok, love?" Sirius asked.

Remus forced a smiled and nodded, "How about we get going." He said and gave Hermione a look.

"Yeah, I'd like to get this over and done with." Hermione stated not noticing Remus' look.

She took Tonks' hand and soon they all were standing in St. Mungo's waiting room. She looked to them, "I'll be right back." Hermione let go of Tonks hand and walked up to the counter.

"Yes, Ms...?" The girl asked.

"Ms. Gran...Mrs. Malfoy." She told the girl and watched as she started going through some parchments, "I have an appointment with Dr. Toma Cosmin."

The girl held up a piece of parchment and read it over, "Yes, of course you're here for a pregnancy test?" The girl asked.

Hermione flinched at hearing why she was there, but nodded with a, "Yes."

"Ok, here you go." The girl handed her some parchments. "All you need to sign it your name, age, D.O.B., and why you're here. All the other stuff your husband filled out earlier." The girl smiled.

"My husband was here?" Hermione asked, "When?"

"He left only moment ago. He said that you wouldn't know half of what to write, because you both have only been married for a short time. So he filled out some of the things on there." She pointed to the parchments in Hermione's hands.

Hermione looked down and noticed that address, insurance, and things Hermione, indeed, didn't know were filled out. The corners of her mouth started to rise and form a smile. But, it soon vanished and she gave a nod towards the counter girl and then walked back to Tonks, Remus, and Sirius.

"What are those?" Tonks asked.

"Just some parchments I have to fill out." She told the witch who's hair had turned green when they had apparated into the hospital of magical maladies and injuries.

"Who wants to fill out parchments?" Tonks asked and then pointed her wand at the small stack flicking it. Hermione looked down and saw that the things she needed to fill in were...filled in.

"I guess I should take these back." Hermione snorted and started to get up, but Sirius stopped her.

"I'll take them." He said grabbing the parchments out of her hands and walking over to the witch at the counter and handing them to her, pointing to Hermione and then walking back over and taking his seat. " She said it'll be about ten minutes." Hermione nodded her head and gave a 'thanks'.

Things were quite and Tonks couldn't handle it, she wanted to know she needed details, "Remus. Sirius. Go get us some coffee." They both looked at her confused, but she gave them a stern look and they both left to get some coffee.

When they were out of hearing range, Tonks turned to Hermione with a grin, "So...?"

Hermione suppressed a laugh, "So, what?"

"You know." She said almost bursting into a fit of giggles, "How was it?"

Hermione blushed and couldn't suppress the grin that formed on her lips, "I've never felt anything that good." She said and let a short laugh escape.

Tonks went into hysterical laughter. "Oh, my gods. Oh, my gods. Oh, my gods!" She squealed.

"Shh." Hermione laughed. "You better stop before they take you up to the psyche ward."

Tonks just rolled her eyes, her smile still present, "Blaize is going to flip...So, do you love him?"

Hermione froze, "What?!"

"Do you love him?" Tonks asked again.

"No." She said shaking her head vigorously.

"Then why do it? I thought you said..."

"I say a lot of things, Tonks. Plus, If I didn't do it the Ministry would know and what would happen then? I would be exiled from my home." Hermione sighed sadly.

Tonks thinking she should change the subject, did, "So, how did it all happen?"

Hermione blushed, "I'm not telling you."

"Oh, come on. You would tell Blaize..."

"Fine. I got home last night, in a bit of a chipper mood and I started singing this muggle song to myself and he caught me. He took me upstairs and he-he called me a '_mudblood_' and it-sort-of-turned-me-on-and-I-kissed-him." She said the last with a rush. Tonks gapped at her, "And it just kind of carried on from their. And let me add I think Severus slipped me some calming draft, because I was way too bloody calm."

At that Tonks started laughing. "Calming Draft?" She nodded, "He-he said something about slipping you something last night at h..." Tonks suddenly stopped and Hermione raised an eyebrow.

"Where?" Hermione asked and then Remus and Sirius walked up, both caring two cups of coffee. Sirius handed the ones he had to the girls and then Remus handed Sirius one of the cups he held.

"What are you too talking about?" Sirius asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh, nothing. Tonks was just about to tell me..." Hermione started.

"Nothing!" Tonks exclaimed, "I was just about to tell her nothing." She said looking at Hermione with pleading eyes.

When Remus and Sirius looked to her, she only nodded, "We were just talking about nothing in particular." Hermione told them and brought the cup of steaming coffee to her lips.

"Hermione Malfoy!" Her name was called.

Hermione sighed and handed Remus her cup of coffee and stood up, "Tonks will you come with me?" She asked.

Tonks nodded and handed Sirius her cup.

"What about us?" Sirius asked faking a pout. "We want to now if there's a future Malfoy in their." He said gesturing to her stomach.

"You guys just stay here." Hermione said and walked with Tonks to the attending who had called out her name.

They followed the attending who had said her name was Claire Francae. They could barely understand her with her being french. It was like listening to Fleur when she babbled.

"Joost stay in zere and Dr. Cauzmin well be wiz you shortly." Claire smiled and then left the room.

Hermione sat up on the Hospital bed and Tonks sat next to her and took her hand.

"You'll be fine." She assured.

Hermione snorted, "I might be pregnant with Lucius Malfoy's child, what's so fine about that?" She asked.

"You won't have to sleep with him again if you are..." Tonks trailed off and Hermione laughed and nodded.

"So, what were going to say about Severus. He told you he slipped me something where?" Hermione asked, trying to change the subject for the sake of her nerves.

Tonks mumbled something under her breath and Hermione just looked at her in confusion, "Home!" Tonks exclaimed. "He told me at home."

Hermione's eyes doubled in size, "Home?" She asked, "You mean as in yours and..."

"His... Yes." Tonks stated.

"How long?" Hermione asked shocked.

"A year." Tonks whispered.

"You've been together for a year, and haven't told anyone?" Hermione asked looking at her friend with surprise.

Tonks nodded.

"Oh, my gods, Nymph..." Hermione hugged Tonks and almost started crying, "That must have been so difficult. Did that arse ask you to keep it a secret?" Hermione said starting to fume.

Tonks shook her head, "No, I asked him if we could keep it a secret. He agreed, but lately he's been wanting to announce that were an item. I just don't know. What would everyone think?"

"Who gives a flying rats arse, what everyone thinks. They don't get to have an opinion on who your dating. I mean if you love him it shouldn't matter." She told the now pink haired witch. Tonks blushed almost as bright as the color of her hair. Hermione raised a brow, "Do you love him?"

"Ok, Mrs. Malfoy..." The Healers voice came. And both Hermione and Tonks sighed, but it went unnoticed. "Oh, you have a friend. Hello, I'm Dr. Cosmin." He said and shook both Hermione and Tonks' hands, "I would have thought your husband would be here with you?" He said and looked over the parchment in his hand, "Lucius Malfoy?" He looked up at Hermione.

"He's busy." She said her tone slightly saddening.

"Hmm...Very well." Dr. Cosmin said and then took out his wand, "This will take a few moments and you should not feel anything, but if you do, please tell me." He started to wave his wand around and Hermione took a good look at him. He had to be in his mid-fifties. He had gray hair, but a pair of cobalt blue eyes that seemed too young for his aging form.

"Toma Cosmin? Is that Romanian?" Hermione asked.

Dr. Cosmin nodded, "Yes it is." He said with a smile that reminded her of her grandfather.

"I don't here an accent?" Hermione went on.

"I was born here in the Wizarding UK." He stated, still waving and flicking his wand about. Hermione nodded and made a small 'o' with her mouth.

Suddenly the healer stopped and put his wand away. He started writing on the parchment and then looked up at Hermione and grinned. "Congratulations Mrs. Malfoy." He said and Hermione froze. Tonks looked back and forth from Hermione face to her stomach. "Would you like to know the gender?"

Hermione swallowed, "I-it said i-in the letter that you would...that you would ask, but isn't way too early. It's only been..."

Dr. Cosmin chuckled, "My dear girl, we are in the wizarding world have you forgotten?" Hermione just stared at the floor with shock and Tonks just stared at Hermione with shock. "Well, would you like to know the gender of your child?" Hermione didn't know what she was doing, but she nodded. Dr. Cosmin smiled and then went over to a cabinet and opened it, taking a small purple potion bottle and handing it to her, "Ok, just drink this and soon we will see."

Hermione unconsciously took the bottle from him and uncorked it, then drank the purple liquid. It tasted like flowers. She'd never tasted flowers before, but for some reason it tasted as if she had just eaten a garden of tulips and roses.

Then, her stomach began to glow from green to red and then from purple to blue. Tonks still held Hermione's hand and gave it a little squeeze. The glowing of her stomach then settled on the color purple and the healer clapped his hands together, "Oh, Mrs. Malfoy it looks as if you will be having a little girl." Hermione took an intake of breath and then held it in.

And she held it in until Tonks helped her into the waiting room where Remus and Sirius were in a conversation. They soon closed their yaps and stood up staring at her with wonder and curiosity.

She exhaled and nodded her head lightly. Sirius and Remus both looked at each other. Then, Sirius went and engulfed Hermione with a hug. And soon Remus' arms were around her.

"You knew." She whispered in his ear.

He pulled away a little and looked into her big brown eyes and he nodded slightly. "Yes, I did."

"You knew and you didn't tell me?" Sirius said, completely crestfallen that his love didn't tell him something that was this important.

But, Hermione and Remus didn't pay attention to him, "Did you know it was a girl?" She asked him and a smile took his lips. He shook his head with a, 'no'.

"A girl..." Sirius whispered. "I'm gonna be an Uncle...or a godfather or a grandpa...oh, gods..." He looked at Hermione with wide eyes, "don't make me a grandpa, I'm still too young to be one!" He exclaimed.

Hermione, Tonks, and Remus all burst out laughing... "Don't worry...you won't be a grandpa, Sirius. Neither will you, Remus. But, I think this child is going to have a lot of Aunts and Uncles...I mean there's you guys, Blaize, Harry, Ron, Ginny, Luna..." Tonks, Sirius, and Remus all smiled and then led Hermione out of the Hospital.

-

"Ok. If he gives you any lip, just apparate home." Remus said and Hermione laughed. They all stood in Malfoy Manor's living room.

"You know..." Hermione started, "I thought you guys would hate me...when you found out that we finally..."

"Hermione, just stop." Sirius said holding up a hand, "We could never hate you. Even if that little rug rat in there is a Malfoy we'll love her no matter what." He told her, "Your family. Which means Lucius is family, yet again." He said apprehensively. He shook his head and then smiled up at Hermione.

Remus just chuckled at his lover and then looked to Hermione will a serious expression, "That kid is going to have a lot of people that love her, understand?" Hermione smiled and nodded. Remus then, pulled her in for a hug and kissed her temple. "You take care and if you need..."

"I know... '_If you need anything thing we're always here for you, your always welcome home._'" She mimicked them. And they just smiled at her.

She turned to Tonks, "We need to talk soon. About your...relationship status..." Hermione said hoping Tonks would understand. Thankfully, Tonks did and gave a nod with a small smile.

Tonks then turned the tables, "And if anything else..._happens_. You better tell me..." She said and Hermione blushed.

"I don't think anything will..._happen_." She said and then heard a pop, "You guys should probably go, for when I tell him."

Tonks, Sirius, and Remus all nodded and gave Hermione a hug and a kiss. "See you soon, mummy." They all said in unison and then apparated back to number 12 Grimmauld place to see what they missed at the order meeting.

Hermione walked up the stairs and to what she guessed was Lucius' office. She opened the door and saw him sitting at his desk behind the Daily Prophet.

"Did I hear some people disapparate?" He asked not taking his eyes away from the wizarding newspaper.

"Yes, you did. And those people would be Tonks, Sirius, and Remus who all went to St. Mungo's with me, because they wanted to know if this _mudblood_ was going to have your child or not." She said with slight malice. Lucius lowered the paper and looked at her questioningly. "Before I tell you anything about that, I'd like to thank you..." She said her voice turning soft, "for at least going and taking care of the things that need to be signed that I wouldn't know if my life depended on it."

"Your welcome." Lucius replied softly. Hermione just looked at him quizzically. Was he an egotistical, manipulating bastard or was he a sweet and caring husband? From the very beginning he was the said first and then he turned to the light side and started being nice and caring. Now, he's her husband and she can't figure out what he is...

She sighed and walked closer to the desk. She was tired of trying to figure him out, even if she had only started moments ago. She then asked a question that made him drop his paper and his eyes bug out, "So, what would you like to name your daughter?"


	7. Love?

**Thank you all for the Reviews! And I'm sorry for the wait, been helping my older sis move...**

**I hope you like this chapter, though it 'tis short...**

**R&R...please...**

* * *

_**Chapter 7: Love?**_

* * *

Lucius walked into the Hogshead and sat down in his usual spot. He couldn't believe it. Their first time together had created a child. It took him and Narcissa, gods bless her soul, months to conceive Draco. And only one night to create, well, his daughter. Their daughter. 

"Usual Firewhiskey, Lucius." Asked one of the few bartenders of the Hogshead. Lucius only gave a nod.

"Make that two." Said a voice and when Lucius looked to see who it was, he smiled a small smile at his only friend; Severus Snape. Severus sat next to the long haired blonde, "So, I've heard your to father a daughter."

Lucius sighed and nodded his head, taking the mug of firewhiskey the bartender set before him and bringing it to his lips. Letting the burning sensation come and go down his throat.

"You don't look so happy." Severus said taking a sip of his own mug of Firewhiskey.

"Am I supposed to be happy at what I've done?" Lucius asked cocking his head to the side to look at his friend.

"And what have you done, Lucius?" Severus asked sarcastically, "Marrying the girl is not a sin. You did it to protect her, not for the thrill of deflowering her. Or have you been letting your once darken thoughts cloud your mind?"

"I'm not like that anymore and you know it." Lucius said through gritted teeth. "I would never...for the thrill...you know me better."

"Yes, I do." Severus sighed, taking another sip of his firewhiskey. "So, what did you say to her?" He asked.

"What did I say? I didn't say anything. I just apparated to here." He said and ran a hand through his long hair.

"You just left her?" Severus asked.

Lucius nodded, "What was I supposed to say? I don't know what to tell her. I don't know how to treat her. I mean, when I called her a mudblood..."

"You called her a mudblood?" Severus asked gripping his mug tightly, looking at Lucius was disappointment in his eyes, not hatred.

"Well, it seemed to turn her on."

"Why do you say that?" Severus asked, not really wanting to know.

"Well, the little girl growing inside of her was conceived wasn't she?" Lucius asked and Severus looked away from him and made a disgusted expression.

"Didn't need to know that."

"Severus, you asked." Lucius said with a small laugh and then took a gulp of his firewhiskey. "How's...What's her name?" Lucius asked waving his hand slightly.

"Tonks is fine, don't change the subject." Severus said taking a gulp of his drink.

"Hey, I'm getting drunk and finally caring about your life, so you should take advantage of this." Lucius said and snapped for the bartenders attention and then pointed to his empty firewhiskey mug. As soon as it was filled he started chugging it down.

"Yes, I should. But, I will not." Severus told his friend, " And Lucius, Voldemort was defeated and your on the good side, now. Not to mention working for the Order and the Ministry. And your helping a girl that really needs your help. If it weren't for you, she'd end up marrying..._Dumbledore." _He shivered at the thought

Lucius wrinkled his nose and looked into his mug, "My Hermione would never agree to marry that old man." He said and took a sip of his drink.

Severus coughed up the liquid that was supposed to go down his throat and smiled at his friend, "Your Hermione, eh?" He asked with a grin, that you normally wouldn't see on the Potion's Master.

"What?" Lucius swung his head to look at his friend

"You just said and I quote, _My Hermione would never agree to marry that old man. _Your Hermione?" Severus smirked humorously.

"I did not." Lucius confirmed.

"Sure. And Tonks and I aren't secretly dating." Severus said smiling.

"Will you please shut up." Lucius told him.

"If you admit it." Severus chugged down the rest of his Firewhiskey.

"Admit what?" Severus gave Lucius a grim look, "Ok, fine...being intoxicated by firewhiskey I will admit that while I was and still am under the influence of the vile drink I did say, _My Hermione_."

Severus set his mug down and started clapping lightly, "Very good, Lucius. I'm very proud of you."

"I thought you said you would shut up." Lucius said with a quirked brow. Severus just laughed and magically refilled his mug with Firewhiskey.

And there they sat. In the Hogshead. Drinking Firewhiskey. In silence. One man thinking of his beloved girlfriend that was at home and the other man thinking about why he had said, 'My Hermione.'

-

Hermione sat in the bed. The one she shared with her husband. She wondered where he was. Was he mad, happy, sad, depressed, aggravated? Was he hating her, while she worried about where he was? And hell, why was she even worrying about him? Why did she even care?

Was it because she had grown accustomed to sharing the bed with him, when in fact they hadn't even shared it all that much? Was it just her hormones? Did she still think of him as an arrogant prat? And that he just hid behind a mask? Or was she actually falling for the man she had despised for so long? A man that used to be a faithful Death Eater, but is now apart of the Order of the Phoenix? With only being Married to him for a few days, could she actually be in love with Lucius Malfoy?


End file.
